1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trampolines and, more specifically, enclosure systems operable with trampolines.
2. Present State of the Art
Trampolines are used extensively for both recreation and exercise. A conventional trampoline includes a flexible bed which is encircled and supported off the ground by a substantially rigid frame. A number of springs extend between the frame and the bed such that the bed produces a bouncing effect when an individual jumps thereon. Although trampolines have historically been used for simply jumping thereon, trampolines are increasingly being incorporated into different games. For example, basketball hoops are often positioned adjacent to a trampoline to enable a user to shoot baskets while bouncing on the trampoline.
One common concern associated with trampolines is the potential risk that an unexperienced user may accidentally bounce off of the trampoline and land on the ground or an adjacent object. Furthermore, it is also possible that a novice user may miss the trampoline bed and land on or between the springs or on the surrounding frame. Conventional trampolines also provide no boundaries when using the trampoline in conjunction with various balls or other toys. For example, if a basket is missed when shooting for a hoop, the ball will often deflect out of the trampoline area.
In one attempt to solve some of the above problems, enclosure systems have been provided wherein poles are vertically mounted around the outer perimeter of the frame so as to encircle the trampoline. Netting is then extended between each of the poles so as to encircle the trampoline bed. As a result, the netting prevents an individual, ball, or other toy from accidentally bouncing off of the trampoline bed and onto the ground.
Although conventional enclosure systems are useful, such systems still have several shortcomings. For example, since the netting is directly mounted on the vertical poles, the poles pose a risk in that an individual can accidentally bounce from the trampoline bed into one of the poles. Furthermore, since the netting is mounted directly to the poles which are positioned around the exterior of the frame, the netting does not preclude an individual from accidentally landing on the springs or surrounding frame. The netting also does not preclude an individual from falling between the springs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved enclosure assembly for use with trampolines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved trampoline enclosure assemblies as above wherein the netting or other enclosing material is spaced apart from the vertical poles so as to minimize unwanted accidentally contact therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide trampoline enclosure assemblies as above wherein the enclosing material is positioned and secured so as to minimize unwanted accidentally contact with the springs and surrounding frame and to prevent falling between the springs.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a trampoline system is provided which includes a trampoline and an enclosure assembly. The trampoline includes a frame comprising a border rail encircling an opening and a plurality of support legs downwardly projecting from the border rail. A trampoline bed is disposed within the opening and is secured to the border rail by a plurality of springs. The trampoline bed has a perimeter edge that is inwardly spaced apart from the border rail.
The enclosure assembly includes a plurality of poles each upwardly projecting from the frame at spaced apart locations around the border rail. Each pole is secured to a corresponding leg of the frame by a pair of clamps so that each pole is supported off the ground surface. One or more tubular cushion encircles each of the poles.
A flexible enclosure wall, such as a sheet of netting material, vertically upwardly extends above the trampoline so as to encircle the trampoline bed at the perimeter edge thereof. A plurality of elongated elastomeric ties extend from each pole to the enclosure wall so as to tightly support the enclosure wall in the vertical orientation. In this position, the enclosure wall is spaced apart from each of the poles at a length substantially equal to the length of the ties. In one embodiment, the ties have a continuous loop configuration with a clip mounted thereon. During assembly, each tie is looped over a corresponding pole and clipped to a ring or other loop fastened on the enclosure wall. To prevent select ties from sliding down the pole, select ties are positioned on top of corresponding tubular cushions surrounding the poles.
One of the unique features of the enclosure assembly is that as a result of the enclosure wall being spaced apart from each pole, even if an individual bounces against the enclosure wall in alignment with a pole, the tightly drawn enclosure wall helps to prevent or at least minimize any impact between the user and the pole. Furthermore, in the embodiment where the ties are made of an elastomeric material, when an individual falls or outwardly pushes against the enclosure wall, each of the ties remote from the individual are resiliently extended. As a result, the extended ties produce an inward resilient force on the enclosure wall that both slows the outward progression of the individual and pushes the individual back towards the center of the trampoline. In this regard, the enclosure assembly operates similar to the surrounding ropes in a boxing ring.
The bottom edge of the enclosure wall is positioned so as to vertically upwardly project from the perimeter edge of the trampoline bed. As such, the enclosure wall functions as a boundary that prevents or minimizes contact with the springs and surrounding frame. To prevent sliding between the bottom edge of the enclosure wall and the trampoline bed, the bottom edge of the enclosure wall is secured at the perimeter edge of the trampoline bed. In one embodiment, this is accomplished by stitching, using a long needle and line, the bottom edge of the enclosure wall with the spring assembly secured to the perimeter edge of the trampoline bed.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.